Ahsoka's deceptive side
by Knight Tano
Summary: an alternate version of the episode where obi wan goes under cover, in this story obi wan and Ahsoka's positions are reversed and Ahsoka goes undercover as a togruta named Alaria Bruticus and has to infiltrates Moralo evals plot to kidnap the Chancellor. hope you enjoy.


**An alternant version of the ark where obi wan goes under cover as a criminal i'm making a version where Ahsoka and obi wan's positions get reversed and Ahsoka goes undercover instead, hope you in joy it, i don't recall some one writing this type of story before thats why i'm doing it.**

Ahsoka stood before the council, the council looking at them and they back at her it was a deafening silence that was broken when mace windu spoke up "knight tano, we need you to do a dangerous mission, the criminal maralo eval has a plan with count dooku"he said.

Ahsoka looked at him in the eyes and spoke "what do i got to do" she says.

Master Mundi looked at her before speaking "you will need to go under cover as a another female togruta criminal that is sent to assassinate you by you we survive and then we will capture her and your skin and and facial markings will change colour so you will need to go by her name and looks" he told her.

Master Kenobi looked at Ahsoka and he was well aware of what she would have to go through "you will need to gain maralo's trust while in prison if you can and from there you will need to do what he says don't give him any cause to doubt you and also Anakin can not know of this he must think you are dead" he tells her.

Ahsoka looked shocked at that "why should Anakin not know of this he has a right" she almost yells.

Master windu looked at her "Anakin believing you are dead will make others think it is true ok, it's not that we want to do this to you two it's just that we have to" he said.

Ahsoka nodded her head "alright, what do i have to do"she said accepting the mission.

Obi wan spoke up "we have hired an assassin to kill you but you will wear some armour and take a vital suppressor so he will think you are dead" he said.

Ahsoka nodded "when do we start" she says.

Master Yoda looked at her "now you do, go you, Kenobi and Skywalker" he says and obi wan and Ahsoka walk out the door to find Anakin.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Three Jedi Anakin, obi wan and Ahsoka walk in the night to there shuttle because the jedi council called them to a meeting and they want them present. As they ranged closer a togrutan female sniper shot at them, obi wan gave out orders in what to do in this situation "i'll stay on the ground Anakin go and cut him off, Ahsoka since you are faster than any of us you g after her" they all nodded and chased after the sniper.

Ahsoka got ever closer until she hid behind a wall and took a heavy breathe before she walked out, the togruta sniper named Alaria Bruticus got a good view of where her heart was and took a shot at it, Ahsoka got it "urgh" she screamed as she went down and landed hard on a couple of crates.

Anakin saw her go down and rushed to the side of the building and shouted "Ahsoka".

Obi wan looked at Ahsoka's body then back to Anakin "i got her, go" he said then Anakin ran after the sniper but go a way with the cover of a smoke grenade. Once he got back to the two jedi he saw obi wan holding the lifeless body of Anakin's padawan "how his she" he said, obi wan looked up but couldn't find the words or have the heart to say them, Anakin got down and grabbed her shoulders and "Ahsoka, Ahsoka, AHSOKA" he shouted, Anakin couldn't believe it, he lost his padawan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back at the Jedi temple many Jedi and senators came to pay homage to their friend, Obi wan stood near Anakin who couldn't even speak to anyone not even Padme, Anakin watched as the dead body of Ahsoka go down into the cremation chamber then get burned, all Anakin could do was close his eyes determined not to let anyone see him cry.

 _Anakin's pov_

'This isn't how it's supposed to end, she was so young and beutiful' is what i keep on saying to myself.

'it's going to all change now, though some things not right here, the force is... no' and then Ahsoka's body was cremated.

 _Padme's pov_

'i can't believe it, she was like a daughter to me and Anakin, oh my force Anakin this is going to be devastating to him' was all Padme could think of, the wellbeing of her husband and the loss of a great friend.

 _Normal pov_

Alaria Bruticus stopped by a bar so she could celebrate the death of a Jedi with a couple of drinks. A male twilek came to her "so pretty, whats the big deal" he says.

Alaria finishes off her drink and "i'm celebrating the death" she takes another gulp of her drink "of a Jedi" she turns to the people in the bar and "i killed Ahsoka tano" when she say that they all start to cheer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Master Windu and Yoda are walking through the halls of the temple to get to the medical wing, Master Windu looks to Master Yoda and "having second thoughts, master Yoda".

Yoda looks up to Windu "hmm, heading down a dark path, we are".

Windu looks back down "we talked about this, killing a Jedi was the best move we had".

Master Yoda kept walking with him "hmm" was all he said till they walked into the medical room.

Windu opened the door with the force and saw Ahsoka sitting there, Ahsoka looks at them before speaking "so how was my funeral".

Yoda looked at her quiet amused "a better performance than you, your corpse gave" he said with a slight smile on his face.

Ahsoka looked at him and grabbed the amour she wore to fit her Jedi uniform "what are you talking about, i fell from the top of a building, i could've killed my self" she says.

Master Yoda then says "survived worse, you have, young Skywalker knows this, may see though the deception he might" Yoda tells her.

Ahsoka is preparing for her facial change but keeps speaking "i took the vital suppressor as instructed, i was dead to the world when Anakin moved my body, there's know way he could've known i was alive".

Master Yoda looks down "not know, but sense he will that something is not right" he warns her.

"keeping Anakin on the outside was critical, every one knows how close we are, it was his reaction that sold the sniper, i'm sure of it" she says.

Master Windu looks at her "that does not matter whats done is done, we need to get your transformation under way" he tells her.

Ahsoka sighs "alright tell me about my target" she says as they prepare her for the transformation.

Windu get out a hologram and an image of Evals face comes up "his name is Moralo Eval, works directly for count Dooku, rumor is their plot will be hatched in three revolutions at the festival on Naboo, we tried to make a deal with Moralo but he was uncooperative".

Ahsoka looks to him and "any details that might help me gain his trust while in prison" Ahsoka asked.

"Eval killed his mother when he was a boy, told the Authorities he did it because he was bored" he says.

Ahsoka smiles a little "hmm, i'll try not to bore him".

"not a game his this, Ahsoka, the risks great they are" Yoda tells her.

Ahsoka begins to lie down "yes, and so are the rewards, beside the preventing Eval from abducting the Chancellor, he could lead us to Grievous and possibly Dooku himself".

A medical droid turns to them and says "facial transformation program loaded".

Ahsoka fully lies down and "i take it theres no way to have the Chancellor pull out of the festival" she says not fully wanting to go through with it.

Yoda shakes his head "no, see it as a sigh of weakness he would" he says to her.

Ahsoka sighs "sign of weakness, wouldn't want that" then a droid grabs his head and hold her in position before carefully jabbing her in the neck and injecting her with a serum. Ahsoka releases her self from the grip of the droid and Windu and holds her face from the pain of her face transforming.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alaria Bruticus was still drinking until a droid tells her that her employer has her payment and she walks into her room. Ahsoka is siting there in the darkness "well done miss Bruticus you did precisely the job we hired you for, we have your credits right here, but first we need one more thing, your clothes" she says.

"what the-" Alaria said in shock and tries to back away but the hand of Windu stops her and she realises that she was tricked and that her target was still alive.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mean while Anakin and obi wan were racing to get to the desired location "i still don't understand, did master Yoda say how they found the sniper" obi wan asks.

Anakin didn't care that they found her "who cares, all that matters is that they did" he says.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alaria was getting questioned by Mace Windu "so i took off in my speeder, and i got a ride ride here, thats it".

"keep talking into this" Windu tells her and hold up a voice recorder.

"this is stupid, confessing to a murder i didn't even do" Alaria complains.

Ahsoka steps out now dressed as her "oh but you did, all every one now knows is that Ahsoka tano is dead and that certainly was your intention, how do i look" she say to Windu.

Windu looks to her and "like a criminal, should bye you all the credibility you need in prison".

Alaria looks to Windu and "look, i don't know what you guys are up to but-" she was stopped in mid sentence.

Ahsoka nods "do we have recording" she say sick of hearing the criminals voice.

Windu nods "yes, which means you can go to sleep now" and he waves his hand in front of her and she goes to sleep.

Ahsoka steps closer before "so how does this vocal emulator work" she asks.

Windu laughs "well you swallow it" he says.

Ahsoka looks disgusted and "i was afraid you might say that" and she put it in her mouth and it crawls down her throat and changes her voice "what an odd sensation, it will take some getting used to".

"thats a luxury you don't have" Windu said.

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips "i hope this works" she say before Windu leaves and now Ahsoka waits for the arrival of Anakin to arrest her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A very angry looking Anakin walks in and ignites his light saber "where is Alaria Bruticus" he demands, and is said that she is in the back room and him and obi wan walk there.

Anakin forces open the door and him and obi wan walk in "is she dead" obi wan asked a little worried over what Anakin might do to Ahsoka.

Anakin puts his hand in his fist "she's about to be, get up you filth, if was up to me i would kill you right here, but luckily for you the girl you murdered would rather see you rot in jail, now lets go you coward before i change my mind" and Anakin drags her out of the room and takes her to a republic prison.

Once they arrived at the prison they were met by two guards, Anakin just dragged and chucked Alaria at them "you should be expecting this scum".

"yes sir" the clone says and nods.

"let me know if theres any trouble, i'll be happy to straighten her out" he say before him and obi wan turn and leave to go back to the temple.

Ahsoka got her food in the mess hall of the prison and while walking she could feel every ones eyes looking at her and talking about how she killed a jedi, Ahsoka sat by her self and began eating the disgusting stuff that the were given. While eating Moralo Eval came up to her and sat across from her "Alaria bruticus, your reputation precedes you, i'm curious, when you killed that Jedi, did you do it for money or revenge" he asks her taking an interest in her skills.

Ahsoka just shrugs her shoulders " i don't know, guess i was bored" she says.

Marolo Eval laughs and hands her some sauce "here, try the sauce, it makes that slop almost tolerable, i'll be seeing you miss Bruticus" and he gets up and leaves and Ahsoka smiles as she knows that she is close to earning his trust.

Ahsoka was getting transported to her prison cell and she enters it and sees Marolo Eval standing there, Ahsoka looks at him "hmm, what a coincidence".

"hmm, no coincidence, i am Maralo Eval and i have great influence here" he says as he sit on his bed.

Ahsoka mimics his action and does the same "what do you want from me".

Moralo smirks before continuing "a person such as you, theres bigger game than Jedi, if you got the guts".

Ahsoka begins to take interest "i'm listening" she says.

"it's a brilliant plan, if i do say so my self, and it involves the Chancellor" he was stopped by cad bane clearing his throat.

"if i'm breaking out thus goon along with us, it'll cost you double my rate" he says.

Moralo then speaks up "Alaria Bruticus, meet cad bane".

Ahsoka smirks and "who you calling a goon" she says.

Cad bane jumps off his bunk "any imbecile can kill a Jedi with a lousy sniper blast, if you want my respect you do it face to face" he then gets up into Ahsoka face, now going face to face with her.

Ahsoka smirks "who said i want your respect".

Cad bane now deciding he doesn't want anything to do with him looks to Moralo and "make that triple my rate" he says.

Moralo laughs "what a shame, to bad this cell isn't big enough for the three of us, guard" he signals for the guard to come over and grabs her by the head "you will forget everything you heard in here, or Moralo Eval will have you slaughtered" he warns her before she leaves.

Later during the day Ahsoka walks around the large gym area looking for a certain weight lifting bench, he moves over to it once she spots it and clears her throat making the others look at her with slight fear before leaving. Ahsoka stretches out her arms and reaches under the bench and grabs a communicator puts it in his ear and turns it on "this is tano i found the transmitter, but i'll have to make this short, we have a problem, i made contact with Eval, he nearly divulged his kidnap plot, but cad bane stopped him".

Windu looked surprised by that "cad bane? we had no intel that they were in league together" he says.

Ahsoka nodded and continued "it appears Evals hired bane to break him out of prison, and the way they were talking, it's imminent" she informs them.

Master Yoda looked to the ground before speaking "foolish we were to believe banes capture was with out purpose" he says.

Ahsoka nodded "yes, yes but we can make this work for us, if they do try to escape, i wont let them out of my sight, no doubt he shall lead us to some answers about the plot and possibly his superiors" she said.

Windu nodded "good idea tano, just don't blow your cover, it could take us some time to extract you from prison" she orders her more then tells.

"hmm, not to worry, i'm starting to enjoy playing the villain, got to go" and then the image of Ahsoka faded from view of Mace and Yoda.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a day of keeping her cover Ahsoka went to sit to eat her food again until she was confronted by boba fett "hey, Bruticus" boba begins to walk closer you owe me something" he says.

Ahsoka looked at him a little afraid she might blow her cover and said "oh do i".

"you don't even remember me" and he hit the tray of food out of her hands "you stole a bounty from me and i want an apology", now every ones attention was on them and they all started yelling at Ahsoka to kill him.

Ahsoka looks around and back at boba "you don't want to do this" she says trying to avoid a fight.

Boba looks back at cad bane then back at Ahsoka "oh, yes i do" and then he tackles her into the bench and they start swinging at each other, and it ends when Ahsoka gets him in a head lock.

"i warned you" she says, then clone guards come over in an attempt to break it up.

Then the clones get there helmets grabbed by Bosk and whacked together "you got a problem with boba, you got a problem with me" and he picks up Ahsoka and tosses her over a table and then clones surround him and shock him with their electro-staffs and then every prisoner begin to fight the guards.

Moralo looks around and "what do we do" he asks bane.

"part of my plan, paid off the to create a diversion" he says.

The blast doors to the mess hall open and a small group of clones come out but are quickly taken down by the prisoners swarming them. cad bane stands up "lets go" and then Moralo and bane start to run out. Ahsoka see this and gets up to follow them.

Moralo and bane continue to move but Ahsoka catches up to them "hey, wait for me" she says.

"no one invited you" banes says.

"he killed a Jedi, he could be helpful" Moralo says.

Bane grunts then "fine, were wasting time" then they turn and all three leave in look of escape.

Then they arrive at the morgue "this is our way out of here" bane says.

Ahsoka looks over and scoffs "the morgue, this is your brilliant plan" she says trying not to laugh.

Bane looks at her "not the first time iv'e broken out if this stink hole" they run up to the control panel, and bane enters the code and they get in side. Ahsoka got into her carrier and it took all of them down to the morgue. Once it arrived the panel stated beeping showing vital signs and a clone opened it and all three jumped out and attacked the clones. After they finished off with the clones they all left for the hanger.

Once there they got into a police speeder and stole a larger freighter ship and left for Nal hutta.

Moralo Eval turned around to face Ahsoka "you did well in there Bruticus, perhaps there's room for you in my plan after all" he says.

Ahsoka leaned forward "i'm listening" she responds with, then they went into hyper space.

 **Big chapter, i hope people like this story, leave a review if you like.**


End file.
